


come on over

by supremeboi (krystaljung)



Category: GOT7, SBS Roommate - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand & Finger Kink, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, i'm honestly going to hell maybe, or kang joon and jackson do things to ol min woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystaljung/pseuds/supremeboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jackson/min woo/kang joon, 3.7k, non au.<br/>aka where jackson and kang joon have a secret plot where everything about it is centered around one park min woo<br/>(<i>"why are we watching this? can we do something else?" he chuntered, side-eyeing the smug actor beside him. "something that isn't this."</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on over

It happened on the Friday evening before Christmas. Everyone's schedules were like crossed wires, with preparations for the holiday and even for working reasons, and it was so unfortunate that the producers had decided that this day wouldn't be used for any kind of recording or shooting. "There's no point," one of them had stopped by at the house to tell anyone who was awake to relay the information the rest of them, "just consider it an extra day off." As a result of this, next to nobody was in the house. Out of the usual eleven, Min Woo and Kang Joon were lounging around in the ground floor living room, flipping through the channels of the TV. Jackson was upstairs supposedly having a major workout or dance practice or a blur of the two, and Dong Wook was asleep (or actually, reading his new script, but he could never revise for more than a half hour, lazy bastard.) The younger of the two, Kang Joon, dropped the remote with a clatter onto the laminate flooring, making Min Woo jump slightly.

"This, this, definitely this," Kang Joon said excitedly, as Min Woo walked over from looking at DVDs in the glass cabinet by the television and sat down slowly, unsure of the man's sudden demeanor switch. He wasn't sad usually, per se, but he naturally had a subdued personality. Whenever he was excited it was rather surprising. "It's funny, I've seen it before, trust me." He rushed out. And Min Woo did. Until the instantly recognisable logo that read "Flower Boy Ramen Shop" appeared on the screen. Min Woo clocked into what was happening immediately.

"You're kidding me," Min Woo sighed heavily and, as if to mask the grin that played on his lips, swivelled while standing to move away from his ex-roommate. Kang Joon wasn't having any of it.

"Oi, stay put," Kang Joon drawled at the other man's sudden movement, grabbing his wrist and tugging him back onto the sofa, if not closer to him. Min Woo's hand clapped against Kang Joon's chest; his other wrist still clasped in his hands. Both of them were actors, they knew how incredibly flattering and uncomfortable it was to watch themselves on the screen, but obviously it was fair game to watch anyone else.

Min Woo grumbled, and pulled his hands back slightly so one was still in his friend's grip but he could get comfortable, before tucking his feet underneath him, cold. He was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt, one of Dong Wook's or Se Ho's, which meant it was slightly baggier than he was used to, and Jackson's (he assumed) dark blue shorts. He had one of Sunny's simple headbands pushing his thick hair back, too tired to do anything else to it but equally as annoyed at it flopping in his face. All of his clothes were in the local launderettes in town since a certain idol (naming no names, Youngji) had allowed Cucumber to run off after eating unsupervised. But that wasn't the kicker.

The real kicker was that the cute little puppy did not run to the garden, but instead to Min Woo's room. The charming beagle had managed to leave six different kinds of surprises, somehow all on Min Woo's stuff, which: disgusting. He'd been borrowing things from his newfound family since yesterday and it was still worrying him that his friends thought he was burdening them, but nobody else was worried, if anything they were the ones sorry for his predicament. It was all a mess, literally.

He absently registered Kang Joon playing with his fingers; bending them slightly, slowly. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs over Min Woo's joints smoothly, never pressing too hard, almost absently doing it as he watched the man next to him on the screen. Min Woo was oddly content to sit here - they were always close from the moment they met, really. No matter how much they played up the relationship in front of the cameras, they were quite alike. Entering the acting industry at such a young age against their inspirations was hard, and they took solace in that they felt the same, and even though Min Woo was slightly older than him, it felt like Kang Joon was the more mature out of the two. He secretly admired the other, but he would never tell him that. _It’d go to his head_ , Min Woo thought. Kang Joon's hands were lulling him into a calm mood (he was always susceptible to skinship) until he realised what the scene was: him yelling at his girlfriend and essentially calling a giant teddy bear his new one. "Why are we watching this? Can we do something else?" He chuntered, side-eyeing the smug actor beside him. "Something that isn't this." As if on queue, Kang Joon's stomach rumbled and he blanched, looking over to meet Min Woo's eyes.

"Dinner?"

Dinner it is. Min Woo extracted his hand, and then interlocked them with considerable ease, pulling him up before leading him to the kitchen, somewhat excited. He and Kang Joon had cooked together but a handful of times but they always made the best things together. They broke contact as Min Woo looked into the fridge while Kang Joon hummed thoughtfully; pressing a thumb to his lip and biting the nail, a common position for the quiet man. "What can we make?"

Min Woo's eyes tracked the movement before flicking up to meet his friend's. _Woops_.

"I'll go ask the others." He exclaimed suddenly, refusing to flush an embarrassed red in front of him; turning and walking briskly away after closing the fridge door. Because he was in socks, he slid around the floor boards, like a ungraceful, lanky swan. _Thank God the cameras are down_. He skidded to a halt outside Jackson's and knocked three times. He heard Jackson's grunt to, he assumed, come in, and Min Woo complied. He liked Jackson a lot: he was funny, considerate, didn't judge you for anything. The perfect friend. If Min Woo was being honest, he liked the last cast of "Roommate" more than this one, but Jackson was different. _Park Bom would've liked to live with him_ , he mused. When he saw where Jackson was, he dimpled at him. Jackson was listening to the radio show that Guk Joo had covered for the DJ that usually took this slot who had been sick for a week straight (she sounded tired, Min Woo thought, but then he remembered the way Kang Joon had commended her because she genuinely loved any time on the airwaves, and she was a natural) and judging by the slight sheen on his forehead, the shallow breathing and the space cleared in the room, he was practicing to the songs she was playing. She'd been playing for around about two hours now, so Jackson must've been exhausted. He was in a vest top and those basketball shorts he always wore with leggings underneath; obvious dancing clothes. The only source of light came from the bathroom where the radio was playing, a muted amber.

"We're making dinner, what do you want to eat?" Min Woo asked, trying not to smile at how exhausted Jackson looked. He failed.

"Wait, are you laughing at me?" Jackson mock outrage made Min Woo laugh in surprise and the younger man moved forward with speed only a national fencer would have and grabbed him by the waist when he tried to run. He was pulled backwards and yelled out when Jackson nuzzled his slightly sweat-slick forehead into his back.

"Jackson! What the- stop, Jackson!" Min Woo shouted, in between bouts of laughter, trying to shake his grip by pulling at his wrists but Jackson was too strong for him. The national champion of fencing against an weedy actor was a pointless fight. He went limp, feeling the warm body of the idol pull him into the mattress nearby and promptly straddle him. Min Woo pounded his fists on Jackson's chest, his stomach or anything he could get to. "Jackson!" He exclaimed, chest rising and making the man above him bob slightly.

Jackson grinned down at him, his smug attitude radiating off of him in waves. "What do you have to say to me?" He wasn't wearing his stupid "WANG" hat for once, or, to be fair, any snapback at all, so his his hair was slightly ruffled but kink free. He placed his hands beside Min Woo's head and leaned closer to him.

"You're dumb." Min Woo said succinctly, flicking his forehead and chuckling when Jackson makes that faux shocked face he makes practically every time somebody jokes with him, the one where his mouth goes agape and his eyes widen slightly. Jackson kissed his teeth; the sound of it almost disappearing under Guk Joo speaking, crystal clear, on the radio in the room's bathroom. He was glaring down at him, but the look made Min Woo have butterflies in his stomach, or something akin to it anyway. The intensity of his look was a bit much. Whether that was an accurate description or not, he wasn’t sure, because they were both panting from exertion, and the shocking proximity from Jackson's body to Min Woo’s made him dizzy. They were both extremely close, Jackson puffing small, shallow breaths that fanned out over Min Woo's face and intoxicated him. _Fuck_.

They were silent for a moment, and through the undercurrent of tension, Min Woo distantly heard his friend's voice. "The next one is a chilled out record to calm everyone down after a hard day's work. Jay Park's 'Come On Over.'" Guk Joo's smile could be heard through the radio, and Jackson closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, they were unreadable.

_It’s so late at night, the time is 2:30 am_  
 _As I think about you, I get so lonely_  
 _My bed without you feels so awkward_  
 _Your spot is right next to me, please fill it up_

"I love this song." He murmured, his tongue dabbing at his lips in a way that made Min Woo mirror it absently.

"Really?" He managed, eyes fixed on Jackson's pale pink mouth that slid into a grin with the utmost ease. The flash of teeth made him shiver.

"Yeah." He shifted slightly, playing it off as nonchalant but his expression told a different story. Some part of his body grazed Min Woo's cock through the thin material of the shorts that belonged to Jackson and he let out a muffled gasp. Feeling the heat rise from his neck to his hairline, he let his head slam back into the mattress beneath him, not breaking the eye contact with Jackson who was grinning with motive now.

_Oh baby what you doing – I need you right now_  
 _Just come and keep me company_  
 _Spend the night with me_

Jackson finally closed the gap between them and the older man gasped against him, feeling Jackson flush against him. He tasted sweet, like honey, which was surprisingly pleasant. The younger man didn't pull any punches; wasn't subdued or withdrawn. With him, it was all or nothing. His mouth was in a flurry of fast paced kissing, and Min Woo wasn't sure he could keep up. Sometimes he was all teeth, and sometimes their lips melded together perfectly, making Min Woo’s head spin and his heart completely lurch. Jackson broke away suddenly and rested his forehead against Min Woo's, leaving mere centimetres between their mouths.

"You okay?" Jackson said, panting slightly. Min Woo nodded, kind of fucking high off of him.

"'M good."

Jackson grinned again and Min Woo thinks he's going to die. After shifting so that he was slightly elevated over the older man, knees once again either side of him, he cupped his jaw and pressed a chaste kiss against it; trailing them painstakingly slow to his mouth. Min Woo responded, with a clearer head than before, opening his mouth immediately. Jackson hums in pleasure against his mouth, licking into it while sliding a hand down Min Woo's chest, agonizingly slow and finding the shirt’s hem. Min Woo thought distantly that he might have to go into town and get this washed as well.

_Don’t ponder, don’t play hard to get, you want to come too_  
 _Whatever you are just trying to do girl you know I’m down_  
 _Let’s spend this sleepless night together_

The ghost touches made goosebumps arise on his skin. Even through clothing, Jackson's slow movement was turning him on. When Jackson's fingertips made contact with Min Woo's skin, he moaned into his mouth, and for one fleeting moment he wondered if Jackson’s fingerprints were scorched into his skin. He flushed almost immediately, freezing when he heard the sudden creak of the floor board’s outside Jackson’s room. Dong Wook was asleep, or so he thought, but Kang Joon was only a few metres away, albeit in the kitchen. Or maybe people had come home early? He didn’t have a clue but suddenly he was stone-cold anxious. Jackson sucked in a breath and paused.

And then Kang Joon walked in.

Going over what had just happened, compared to what Min Woo was supposed to be doing, he could understand what a strange sight this would be.

Except he doesn't make a noise of shock, or run away, but instead he says: "I thought we were waiting?"

Jackson looked at him with a level look in his eyes that Min Woo was jealous of, all kiss red lips and amused expression. Min Woo wanted to hit him. "He teased me."

Kang Joon closed the door behind him, before stepping toward them. Jackson pulled himself away, dragging the hand that cupped Min Woo’s jaw down his torso as he settled at the other end of him, sitting back on his haunches in between his legs, the warm glow of light framing him.

“Dong Wook’s asleep, I checked. His door’s closed, so…” He trailed off, taking in the sight before him. Min Woo’s chest was rising and falling with a tense rhythm, looking awfully flushed with a small stretch of stomach on show thanks to Jackson. He finally met Min Woo’s eyes.

“So.” Min Woo said echoed, kind of stunned. He honestly wasn’t sure what was going on, what the two had apparently planned. He sure as hell didn’t hate it, though. Kang Joon smiled slightly, walking over, pausing and leaning into the bathroom to turn off the radio, and then circling him so he stood behind his friend’s head. He sat down with his legs in a “V” shape with Min Woo inside it. Min Woo tensed even more when he felt the two men move almost in sync, Kang Joon’s hands bracing his waist he murmured to him “Move up.” Min Woo, in an awkward position, used the flat of his palms to push himself upwards and backwards, so Kang Joon’s chest was again his back, not questioning it whatsoever. Min Woo’s knees were up, sort of stuck in limbo; not drawn to his chest but not on the floor either. Jackson on the other hand placed his hands on the underside of the older actor’s thighs. He didn’t look at him first but Min Woo relaxes almost immediately at his touch. Kang Joon tucked his chin in the junction between Min Woo’s neck and shoulder, with his nails digging into his sides ever so slightly.

“Can I?” Jackson asked, leaving the question open, ending it as he pressed a kiss to the inside of his lower thigh, his hooded eyes looking up to meet Min Woo’s. Min Woo nodded shakily and Kang Joon kissed him on the back of his neck. The older man shivered, goose bumps appearing on his skin at the two different sensations. Jackson ran his hands slowly down the inside of his thighs, opening them ever so slightly as he went. Min Woo thought he was going to pass out from how long drawn out the touch was, coupled with how Kang Joon was now mouthing at his shoulder, alternating between pressing chaste kisses on the freckles that lined his neck to shoulder ration and lapping at them. He made quiet noises of approval, his teeth dragging over his lower lip as if to quiet himself. Finally the idol’s hands made it to his hip, thumbing the slight bumps either side to indicate where they actually were, then moving one of the hands to tuck the thumb into the waistband of the shorts that Min Woo was wearing. “Hey, look, they’re mine,” He murmured, looking up with a grin and Min Woo let out a sigh of irritation.

“Jackson.” He mumbled, and he felt the vibration of Kang Joon’s low chuckle run through him.

“Mmm, sorry.” He said, a bit sheepish. “Lift your hips, baby.” Min Woo flushed immediately at the pet name but did it anyway. Jackson pulled at the shorts, paused, and then hooked a forefinger in his underwear and pulled it down too, before chucking them behind him. The actor, while embarassed, could not help but feel a rush of pleasure that went straight to his dick. Kang Joon had removed his one hands from Min Woo’s waist to his arms, trailing up at down them, as if he were drawing a pattern at times, and then repeating the same path at others. It made him shiver, touch was the one thing that drove him crazy. Skinship on a general sense? Totally fine. Then suddenly it gets a bit more intimate and Min Woo can’t handle it.

Jackson stroked the underside of his cock with the tips of his fingers, and Min Woo reacted immediately. The idol had clearly clocked on to the fact Min Woo and brief touch worked wonders together, and was, essentially, torturing him. _Wang Jackson is dead_ , he thought, before his thoughts were interrupted by a gasp. _His_ gasp. Suddenly Jackson was stroking him to full hardness, which, considering how turned on he was already, did not actually take that long. On Kang Joon’s end, his kisses had got sharper, turning to bites, and Min Woo moaned quietly, trying to stifle it since he had no fucking idea when anyone would get back, or if they were back already, but they both were making it too hard. Jackson took his hand away, and Min Woo frowned immediately until Jackson leaned down and licked the underside of it, a long stripe from the base of his dick to the head, all the while gauging the actors reaction.

It was most definitely positive, as Min Woo leans back into Kang Joon’s body; head tilted back, mouth open; a sharp intake of breath being the only affirmative the idol needed. The side of Jackson’s mouth quirked up, then he moved forward and taking the head into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head slowly. Min Woo bucked his hips almost immediately, so Jackson used the hand that was already on his hip to hold him down as he started to move up at down. He took it slow, like everything he’d done to the man under him sans kissing, trying to see if he could unravel Min Woo with even the slightest and drawn out touches. Kang Joon finally left a love bite just below a freckle on his shoulder, and Min Woo moans louder this time, closing his eyes at the sharp pain that’s lapped over by the younger actor’s tongue. _No more vest tops for a while,_  Min Woo thought briefly, shivering when Kang Joon made another one. He hoped it would be a cold, cold Christmas. Kang Joon moved the hand that was moving along his arm took his wrist and pulled it gently up to his mouth level. Kang Joon’s hand slid from his wrist to his hand, and he folded all of his fingers down apart from two, before sliding them into his mouth.

His tongue moved swiftly around the fingers and Min Woo groaned, eyelashes fluttering quickly at the contrasting sensations. Jackson gradually got faster, bobbing his head instead of dipping forward and taking his length in. Min Woo was more into sensitivity than someone deep throating him, and with Jackson focusing on giving the best head he’d ever received in his life with Kang Joon coming a damn close second, his tongue slipping between the two fingers and licking them endlessly, he was going to come in seconds. Min Woo’s other hand slid to Jackson’s hair, gripping it only slightly to guide him, as the beginnings of an orgasm rose from underneath and swept through his body with building intensity. Min Woo gasped out loud, unable to keep quiet any longer, moaning with each overlapping sensation, and Jackson hummed around his cock, creating the vibrations that made him groan with pleasure. “Jackson, K-Kang Joon, I’m, _ah_ , gonna....” He gasped, and Kang Joon took Min Woo’s fingers out of his mouth and returned to his neck, dragging his teeth over the stretch of skin adjacent from his collarbone before biting down and sucking harshly. That was what tipped him over the edge, coming suddenly so hard he let out a shockingly loud moan, so loud some part of him worried Dong Wook heard. Jackson leaned back, wiping his come smeared lips with the pad of his thumb and smiled at him.

Min Woo let out a sigh, still confused but enjoyed the post sex high that consumed him. Jackson leant forward slightly, and Min Woo kissed him so fast it took the idol by surprise. Then, he turned and kissed Kang Joon, a bit longer than Jackson, considering he’d gotten there late to the party.

"What was that for?" Min Woo murmured when he moved back from Kang Joon.

Jackson looked at Kang Joon before letting a smile play on his lips. "Merry Christmas."

Kang Joon nodded, a bit bashful, "Or, early Merry Christmas, maybe. We'd been talking about this for a while and didn't know how to spring it on you so..."

"Surprise!" Jackson said in English, shaking his hands, making Min Woo chuckle. He kissed him again, taking both their hands. He wasn't sure what the hell he'd gotten himself in too, but he didn't want it to stop, he told them.

They looked at eachother again and grinned. "Fine with us." Kang Joon muttered, looking at him with a glint in his eye that kind of made Min Woo feel ridiculously happy, while Jackson brought their linked hands together and kissed his knuckles. Yeah, this would definitely be the best present he'd get all year.

“So… dinner?” Jackson offered. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is my first kpop/variety show fic so please go easy on me!!!! wrote on sleep deprived thoughts about how in love kang joon and min woo are and how jackson loves Everyone


End file.
